Terbangun
by nessh
Summary: "tetaplah bersamaku Kate, jangan tinggalkan aku" AU. Rick/Kate. Romance.


**Terbangun**

**by Nessh**

* * *

><p>"Tetaplah bersamaku Kate, jangan tinggalkan aku," Castle berbisik pada Kate, yang hanya menatapnya, bibir Kate terbuka, tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar darinya. "Aku mencintaimu Kate," bisik Castle lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah bersamaku,"<p>

Kate hanya diam menatapnya. Espossito dan para polisi yang lain sibuk mengamankan lokasi dan mencari siapa yang telah menembak Kate, menenangkan kerabat dan teman dari Roy Montgomery. Alexis menelepon ambulance. Semua keributan dan kehebohan itu tidak terdengar oleh Castle, ia menatap Kate, terus membisikan kata-kata yang sama, memeluknya semakin erat.

Kesadaran Kate semakin menurun, kelopak matanya perlahan menutup. Kini matanya tertutup rapat, kepalanya terkulai. Castle tetap memeluknya erat, tetap membisikkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu Kate, tetaplah bersamaku, jangan tinggalkan aku,"

.

.

.

Jim Beckett setengah berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, ia baru saja menerima kabar dari salah satu rekan kerja putrinya bahwa putrinya dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia tau, seharusnya ia berusaha lebih keras untuk mencegah Kate menghentikan misi itu. Kematian istrinya menyadarkan Jim, bahwa kasus itu terlalu berbahaya, ia tidak mau kehilangan putrinya seperti ia kehilangan istrinya.

Jim mendapati kedua rekan kerja Kate di lorong itu, bersama Castle dan dua orang wanita yang tidak Jim kenali. Ia segera mendekati mereka dan menghujani mereka dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Dia ditembak saat memberi pidato pada pemakaman kapten Montgomery. Kita tidak tau bagaimana kondisi Beckett sekarang. Dokter belum memberitau apapun pada kami," jelas Espossito dengan tenang dan sabar.

"Pasti karena kasus itu kan? Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada Kate untuk mundur dari kasus ini, tapi—dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku," kata Jim pelan. "Itulah Kate, keras kepala, seperti ibunya,"

Hening kembali. Jim menoleh pada Castle, yang hanya duduk diam seraya menatap lantai. Seorang wanita yang masih sangat muda—dugaan Jim berumur belasan tahun—terus berbicara pada Castle, Jim mendengar gadis itu memanggil Castle 'Dad'.

"Pulanglah bersama nenekmu, aku akan tetap di sini lebih lama lagi," Castle akhirnya angkat bicara.

Alexis merengut, "Tidak. Aku ingin tetap di sini bersamamu,"

Castle menggeleng, "Tidak. Pulanglah dengan nenekmu. Aku memaksa,"

Alexis ingin membantah, tapi ia tau, saat ini ayahnya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Alexis tau, bahwa ayahnya menyukai Kate sejak lama, ia juga sadar, kalau Kate juga sebenarnya menyukai ayahnya. Dan melihat Kate ditembak di depan matanya sendiri, Alexis tau, Castle merasa hancur. Alexis menoleh pada neneknya, berusaha mendapat dukungan agar mereka masih tetap bisa berada di sana. Agar Alexis bisa menemani ayahnya.

"Aku kira sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau baik-baik saja Rick?"

Castle berusaha tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja Mum. Pulanglah. Kau juga Alexis," Castle menambahkan sambil melirik putrinya yang terlihat tidak senang, tapi juga tidak membantah.

Castle memperhatikan bayangan ibu dan putrinya menghilang di balik pintu lift di ujung lorong. Lalu kembali merenung menatap lantai. Seandainya ia menyadari lebih cepat, seandainya ia bergerak satu detik lebih cepat, mereka tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Dan Kate tidak perlu berjuang di dalam sana sendirian, seperti saat ini.

Beberapa lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari dalam. Ia terlihat lelah dan berkeringat, "Kalian keluarga Kate Beckett?"tanyanya.

Jim segera bangkit dan mendekati dokter itu, diikuti Espossito dan Ryan, dengan Castle mengikuti tidak jauh di belakang. "Aku ayahnya dan mereka rekan-rekan Kate, mereka sudah seperti keluarga sendiri," jelas Jim.

Dokter itu terlihat ragu ketika melihat tiga pria selain Jim, namun ia tidak berkomentar apapun. "Kate masih dalam masa kritis sekarang, ia terluka parah dan terdapat pendarahan di paru-parunya. Sekarang dia masih koma dan jika dalam 3 atau 4 hari ini dia tidak sadar juga maka—" dokter itu terdiam sejenak, "—tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuperbuat,"

Jim terhenyak mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan Castle, Ryan dan Espossito. "Maksudmu—dia akan meninggal?" tanya Jim lagi, suaranya terdengar parau.

Dokter menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak sekarang. Yang pasti aku dan tim dokter di sini akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya dan Kate juga, aku yakin, saat ini dia sedang berjuang untuk bertahan,"

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Bisakah kami menemuinya?" Castle angkat bicara.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Tentu. Dukungan kalian akan didengar Kate dan itu akan membuatnya semakin kuat. Kalian bisa menemuinya sekarang, satu persatu,"

Jim menepuk bahu Castle, "Kau masuklah lebih dulu. Kate lebih suka mendengarkanmu daripada mendengarkanku,"

Castle terlihat ragu, tapi Espossito dan Ryan mengangguk setuju, "Ya, dia selalu terlihat senang bersamamu Castle," kata Ryan.

Castle menoleh ragu pada Jim, "Apa kau yakin? Kau ayahnya, aku tau kau mau menemuinya,"

Jim tersenyum, "Aku memang ingin menemuinya, tapi masih banyak yang mau kutanyakan pada Espossito dan Ryan di sini, tentang apa yang terjadi. Jadi—masuklah,"

Castle masih terlihat sedikit ragu, namun ia mengangguk.

.

.

Ia tidak pernah melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kate terbaring lemah di ranjang, wajahnya pucat dan berbagai macam selang menempel di tubuhnya. Hening. Hanya suara monitor jantung yang sesekali terdengar.

Castle mengambil kursi, duduk tepat di samping Kate. Ia meraih tangan Kate yang terasa dingin di kulitnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Hey Kate. Hanya beberapa jam, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu," bisik Castle. Suaranya serak dan parau, setiap kata terasa terlalu berat ia ucapkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau terus tertidur? Ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti dirimu. Aku selalu melihatmu sebagai detektif yang kuat, tidak terkalahkan, pintar. Tidak pernah kulihat kau begitu pucat, lemah dan dingin. Well, untuk dingin, aku pernah menyentuhmu ketika suhu tubuhmu jauh lebih dingin dari saat ini," Castle tersenyum, "Kau ingat Kate? Waktu kita terkunci di sebuah lemari es besar dengan suhu jauh di bawah nol derajat dengan sebuah mayat berada di pojok lainnya? Tapi saat itu kau berbicara padaku, tidak diam seperti ini,"

Castle terdiam lagi sejenak. "Bangunlah Kate. Aku butuh kau, lebih dari sebelumnya. kumohon Kate, bangunlah,"

Castle berbisik lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Kate,"

.

.

Jim tersenyum melihat Castle, "Kau datang lagi,"

Castle tersenyum, ia menyerahkan segelas kopi pada Jim yang menerimanya sambil berkata terima kasih. "Tentu aku akan datang. Bagaimana Kate?"

Jim menggeleng lemah, "Hari ketiga dan tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti,"

Hening. Mereka menghabiskan isi gelas dalam diam, tenggelam memikirkan nasib gadis yang saat ini terbaring lemah di dalam. Castle bangkit, membuang gelas kertas itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Kurasa aku ingin menemuinya sekarang," Jim hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Ia menatap punggung Castle yang menghilang di balik pintu, menggeleng pelan dan kembali meresap kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin.

.

.

"Hey. Ini aku lagi. Aku tau, kau pasti bosan mendengarku mengoceh setiap hari. Tapi keadaan di sana tidak sama tanpa kau atau Montgomery di sekitarku. Tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu meneriakiku setiap hari. Tidak pernah kukira sebelumnya aku akan merindukan teriakanmu atau Montgomery," Castle menghela nafas. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mendengar teriakan Montgomery lagi. selamanya. Dan aku berharap aku masih bisa mendengarmu berteriak, menceramahiku, melihatmu memecahkan setiap kasus yang masuk. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu,"

Castle mencium punggung tangan Kate, "Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

.

.

Keadaan Kate menurun. Para dokter bergegas memasuki ruangan, sibuk berbicara untuk menyadari kehadiran Castle dan Jim yang berdiri terpaku di sana. Seorang suster segera meminta mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan menunggu di lorong. Ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat, tidak memberikan Castle maupun Jim celah untuk mengintip atau mencuri dengar keadaan di dalam.

Beberapa jam berikutnya, Jim dan Castle memperhatikan suster dan dokter setengah berlari keluar-masuk ruangan. Mereka berdua menunggu dalam diam.

Seorang dokter keluar, dokter yang sama yang Jim dan Castle temui beberapa hari lalu. Ia menatap Jim dan Castle, terlihat sama lelahnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia tersenyum.

.

.

"Hey," bisik Castle.

"Hey," balas Kate lemah. Castle meraih tangan Kate, menggenggamnya erat. Jim hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Tersenyum melihat putrinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia merasa lega karena putrinya akhirnya terbangun.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Castle lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kate tersenyum lemah, ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Castle dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu Richard Castle,"

.

.

* * *

><p>an : thanks for reading xD fic ini dibuat tepat setelah episode akhir season 3. entah kenapa, terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku. hehhe.

RnR!


End file.
